


a terrible secret

by gaiarcane



Series: the mundanity of domesticity [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiarcane/pseuds/gaiarcane
Summary: Levi has a secret. Hanji decides to investigate.





	a terrible secret

Hanji liked to tell themselves that they knew Levi. After so many years in the survey corps with him, they could claim that they knew everything there was to know about the _short_ captain.

He had his habits, most of them were born from his underground days: he always slept with a knife nearby, on a chair, with his feet on the table. He also liked his black tea to be infused for _at least_ ten minutes, rendering the substance almost as dark as coffee. Levi could _not_ stay in a room full of dust for more than ten minutes, or else he would start to clean up absent-mindedly. Hanji had witnessed that countless times; it happened whenever he entered their office, actually.

And it was currently happening now. Hanji was sitting at their desk in their room, and Levi, who had first walked in to grab a report, had stayed to dust off Hanji’s shelves, apparently horrified by the layer of dust that sat upon it.

“I can’t believe you can even breathe in here.” Levi cursed as he opened the windows, letting fresh air fill the room. “It’s so filthy, it should be illegal.”

“ _You_ should be illegal.” Hanji blurted out, and Levi tsked.

Then, after dusting off the windowsills, Levi sat on Hanji’s bed, satisfied with his work. Looking at Hanji’s back, he narrowed his eyes when he realized the scientist wasn’t moving, their pen in the air and face looking at the wall in front of them.

“Oi, Hanji.” Levi interrupted the silence. “What are you thinking of?”

“Do you have a secret that I don’t know of?”

Levi blinked.

“What?”

“The new recruits.” Hanji uttered as they turned around, spinning their chair so they could face Levi. “They were talking about something they saw, when you were feeding the horses. Something apparently so cute that it could kill all the titans in the world.”

Levi couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“What the fuck?”

Hanji chuckled. “I had the same reaction, but they were convinced of what they said.”

“I did nothing else but feed the horses?” Levi blurted out. “I mean, I don’t-”

“Don’t lie to me, Levi.” Hanji threatened him, standing up from their chair to walk towards Levi menacingly. “You’ve done something, and I’m convinced I know what.”

“Fucking enlighten me, then.” Levi retorted. “Because I have no fucking idea what I’ve done.”

Something wicked shone in Hanji’s eyes, and Levi immediately regretted what he said.

Hanji lunged at him before Levi could protest, tickling him wherever they could, and refused to let go of the tiny captain until finally, the secret was revealed.

The squad leader gazed at their colleague in awe, as Levi gradually stopped smiling and looked at Hanji, utter puzzlement in his gaze.

“What the fuck was that for?” Levi asked, but Hanji could not form coherent words.

Levi _swore_ he saw the hint of a blush on the scientist’s face.

Then, Hanji got off of him and put their glasses back onto their face, which had fallen during their tickle fight.

“I have to go.” Hanji blurted out, before escaping the room, leaving Levi completely confused.

And he remained that way for the rest of the day. Hanji, for some reason, had decided to make him one of the subjects of their experiments, but he didn’t know what exactly the experiments were.

But throughout his day, during which he had been busy cleaning the barracks, Hanji had appeared randomly, poking him in the ribs (his weak point) or telling a silly joke to make him snort, and then disappeared after gazing at him for a couple of seconds.

At the end of the day, Levi had had enough.

So when the shitty four-eyes appeared from god knows where to tickle him again, he quickly regained his composure and tackled them to the ground, securing their grip on them by pinning them with his thighs and grabbing their wrists.

Hanji _did not_ blush.

Neither did Levi when he realized their position was… well, ambiguous for anyone who might come in at this very moment.

_None of them blushed, ever._

“Oi, stop it with the tickling.” Levi ordered. “Tell me why the fuck you’ve been bothering me all day and then walked away.”

Hanji stared at him, and it hit them for the first time that _damn, Levi was gorgeous._

The squad leader was hardly superficial. Other people’s bodies rarely mattered to them, and they didn’t even think _that hard_ about their own beauty.

Hanji was aware that Levi was good looking according to society’s standards. Countless times, they had witnessed in silence, perhaps a bit amused, as the captain got flirted with, but never flirted back. Whether he was not interested or simply did not notice that someone wanted to be romantically involved with him, the captain usually mumbled something back with his usual dark humor that nobody understood.

Nobody but Hanji.

Hanji was an exception to this.

Levi answered to Hanji’s sometimes flirty comments with even more flirty comments. There was one time during which Hanji, as a joke, had said that Levi was so nicely dressed that he could be “husband material”. Levi, not faltering, had asked them what date suited them the best for the wedding.

Needless to say, Hanji had _not_ answered, definitely _too_ flustered to reply anything.

And now, as Levi was above them, their _so tiny_ hips on top of theirs, with a rosy pink hue on his cheeks as he struggled to keep them from escaping his grip, Hanji gulped.

_Levi was stunning, even._

“Oi, Hanji.” Levi said, bringing them back to earth. “What’s going on with you?”

Hanji, who couldn’t say anything back, simply chuckled.

And their laugh must have been contagious, because Levi started laughing too.

And it happened again.

_The secret._

“Why are you making that face again?!” Levi asked when Hanji stared up at him in awe.

“W-what face?” Hanji blurted out when they finally regained their spirits.

Levi tsked. “This one. As if I were… I don’t know. You’re staring at me weirdly.”

Hanji tilted their head to stare at it even more, and then finally gave up. They completely leaned in, invading Levi’s personal space more than they usually did (and they did it _a lot_ ) and poked his cheek repeatedly on the same spot for a reason that Levi did not know.

“They were right,” Hanji paused to hold their chuckle in, “That dimple could indeed kill all the titans in the world.”

_Dimple?_

“What?” Levi blurted out, and Hanji moved away from Levi’s grasp, sitting cross-legged in front of him instead of _under_ him.

“You’ve got a dimple, on your cheek.” Hanji pointed out. “It appears only when you smile.”

Everything suddenly made sense in Levi’s mind.

Why Hanji had been so insistent and had tried to make him laugh all day, why the recruits had talked about something cute he had made when feeding the horses, all of it was because of that _damn dimple_ that he didn’t even know he had.

“Let me get this straight.” Levi said, pausing to recall the facts. “You heard I had a dimple, wanted to check for yourself, made me laugh, and then proceeded to leave, and you’ve done this a couple of times today for what reason exactly?”

“No particular reason.” Hanji replied, fidgeting with their fingers. “I like your dimple, that’s all.”

Levi’s brain _short_ -circuited.

Hanji’s cheeks began burning as well.

“I mean it in a scientific way, cheek dimples are sometimes caused by a change in a facial muscle called zygomaticus major which is involved in facial expression, it means it’s divided into two separate bundles of muscle on its way down to the mouth, with one bundle connected at the corner of the mouth and he other bundle connected below the corner of the mouth and is also tethered to the skin above it, and movement of the skin over the double zygomaticus major muscle when you smile causes the dimple to-”

“Hanji.” Levi interrupted their unnecessary explaining. “I get it. I’m one of your lab rats now.” 

Hanji chuckled. “Are you, now?” 

“Well, yeah, dumbass, and it’s not like I really have a choice.” Levi said as he crossed his arms. “I hope you treat your lab rats well.” 

_Teasing_ _it was_ . And Hanji would play right into the game. 

“Oh believe me,” Hanji retorted. “They’re very well treated. I care for them myself, very thoroughly.” 

Levi  _did not_ swallow. 

“I’m impatient to see that.” he replied, and wondered where he got the strength to answer anything, because his legs felt like jelly and he was _weak_ for the shitty four-eyes. 

The day after, Levi opened his eyes,  and  grunted at the  sunlight hitting his face because someone last night had been tasked to close the curtains but had been too lazy to do it (it was Hanji).  Escaping the clingy mess of limbs that was Hanji in the morning, Levi walked in the bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror. 

Nothing irregular, perhaps a bit of _bruises_ there and there but nothing strange that he had not noticed before. 

Levi brushed his teeth, poured water over his face to refresh himself, and then dried it off. 

Then, he did something very silly. 

He smiled. 

Hanji was right. A small dimple was there, an indent in his cheek.

He had nothing to comment on it. It was a dimple. If anything, it made him look even younger, if he ever smiled in front of other people (which he rarely did).

But if Hanji liked it, then Levi guessed that he liked it.

Levi tsked as he left the bathroom, walking back towards their bed where the shitty four-eyes currently slept. 

"Fucking four-eyes." Levi muttered to himself, a smirk on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!!! this is so silly idek why i wrote this
> 
> 1\. this isn't proofread and im SO TIRED so tell me if you see typos or mistakes.....
> 
> 2\. I'm currently taking prompts in!!! if you've got something you'd like to read, i could perhaps write it for you!!! 
> 
> anyway have a good day/night/afternoon <3333


End file.
